Link and Sheik's little Chat
by CatX3
Summary: After the Shadow Temple in Oot, Link and Sheik have a little descution   ignore spelling plz   annnnnd...oh ya. ZELINK enjoy :3


**I OWN NOTHING**

Zelda, disguised as Sheik, silently watched the Hero of Time in Hyrule Field. He had just defeated the monster inside the Shadow Temple, and was exausted. How she longed to go to him, reveal her true identity and take him away from all his responsibilities and troubles. But, all she could do for now was be his friend, a sheikah boy.

Link lied down on the whispy grass of Hyrule Field and sighed. Navi flew down next to his face. "Maybe you should rest now, and find the next Sage in a few days..." "Navi no. I have to do this as quickly as possible, Zelda's counting on me!". Her wings drooped. "At least rest for tonight..." She flew onto a tree branch and quietly went to sleep.

He put his hat over his face. "Zelda...where are you...?" "It is not for you to know yet, Hero." He pushed himself off the ground and stood up. "Oh, Sheik. Careful, I almost shot you with an arrow. I'm still on edge from all those invisible monsters in that crazy Temple." He slowly slipped off his shield and sword from his back, not realizing the figure infront of him staring.

Sheik's eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "You are doing well, Link." He looked up at him. "Am I?" Sheik nodded. "You are nrealy done, one Temple left." "Not fast enough." Sheik looked a bit suprised. "What do you mean?" "Zelda is waiting for me to finish. Also, the faster I awaken all the Sages, the faster I get to see her again."

He sat down next to the Hero of Time. "I think your pace is perfect." Link glanced at him then picked up some wood, lighting a fire. "Don't rush yourself, Link. Take your time." "Time..." He laughed nervously at the Sheikah. "That word has been my life lately." He poked at the fire, making it burn brighter.

"I know." Epona clopped over to them and lay down. "It will all be over soon." "Can I tell you something?" Sheik hoped that in the dim light Link couldn't see him beginning to tear up. "Of Course."

"I'm nervous...for fighting Ganondorf. What if I'm not strong enough? What if I can't protect Zelda?" He threw a stick the fire at the thought. Sheik sighed. "It's not good to doubt youself." Link looked sadly at him. "What if I don't beat him?" "You will."

Sheik patted the horse's head. "Zelda knows you will, she believes in you." He looked back at the Hero. "That is why you will win." Link shook his head and used his hand to whipe some sweat off his face. "I'm confused...do you actually know where she is?" "Yes." "Then tell me!" "No." "Why?"

He put a hand on Link's shoulder. "She is safe, do not worry. You will see her soon." Link groaned and fell backwards onto the ground.

Sheik rubbed the back of his neck. "I have an idea to make you feel better." "What's that?" Link's voice was muffled from behind his green hat. "Why not talk about something else...something you enjoy talking about?"

He sat up and pushed the hair out of his face. "Okay then." He leaned in a little closer to Sheik and tried to see his face hidden under his garments. "What do you look like under here?" Sheik responded by backing away. "Not about that!" Link looked confused but brushed it off. "Fine. Have you umm...ever..." He coughed. "...liked someone?" Sheik tilted his head.

"...details?" "Well, I just want to know okay?" "Well...I..." He stopped himself and thought for a moment. "Actually, you see I had a sister. Yah. And she was about my same age. And she was in love with the hero of- I mean a hero. She didn't know if that hero loved her back. Then one day, her hero just dissappeared, and was never seen again...until sev- I mean four years later. Then she still didn't know what to say to him. And then I lost contact with her, so I don't know what happened next."

Link put a hand to his chin. "Hmm..." He shyly smiled at him. "I'm...actually kind of in...love." "Oh?" "Yah." "Who is she?" Link looked to the ground. "Don't you dare laugh!" "I won't." "It's...the princess." "Zelda?" "Yes..."

Sheik gulped nervously, and Link took notice. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "...you don't happen to know if anyone else likes her...do you?" "I don't know of anyone as truly as you...but-" "But?" He coughed. "Before this war, suitors would come to seek her hand in marraige. But she refused them all." "Oh..."

Link blew a strand of hair out of his face. "What chance would I have with a Prince?" "A great chance!" That came out a little louder than Sheik had hoped, it caught Link by suprise. "What do you mean?" "I...have talked with the Princess. She has said how she has only felt love once in her life...and that was for you." "...Really?"

He smiled. "The Princess...loves me?" "...Yes." He jumped up and laughed. "Yes!" Sheik giggled at the sight, trying not to make it sound too girlish. Link sat back down and sighed happily. "Man, I can't believe it." Sheik patted his shoulder. "Perhaps you rest now? It seems to me that you have had an awful lot of excitement today." "Ya..."

He lay down and removed the weapons from his Tunic pockets. "Night Sheik." He yawned. "And...thanks for the good news." Sheik giggled. "Good night." The Hero of Time closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_...Link's dream..._

_"Link!" His eyes shot open at the scream. "Help Me!" He stood up and realised that he was no longer an adult, but merely a child again. He wasn't in Hyrule Field anymore either. Instead, he was in Zelda's courtyard where they had first met. He turned around and saw Ganondorf chuckling at him. In his grasp was Young Princess Zelda, struggling to free herself. _

_"Zelda!" He lunged at Ganondorf but he whacked him back down with the back of his hand. He dropped Zelda and she crawled over to Link. Ganondorf laughed at them. "You two expect to defeat me?" He raised his hands and the scene began to fall apart into darkness. He dissappeared into a purple mist, leaving the two alone in the collapsing scene. _

_He grabbed her and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Zelda!" She pushed him away and cried. "I believed in you! You failed!__" _

...

"Ahh!" Link shoved himself up in a cold sweat. Sheik woke up with a start, paniced by his yelp. "What happened?" Link breathed heavily. "That...was a horrible dream..."

Sheik gently pushed him back to the ground. "Go back to sleep, It was but a dream." "But-" "Shh." He slowy but surely shut his eyes and fell back asleep.

Once she was sure he was asleep, Zelda transformed back into herself. She gazed at him and a tear fell off her cheek. She knelt by him and brushed some stray hair off his forehead.

"Oh, Link..." She stood up and stared at the sky. "Goddesses, why can't I just be with him?" She whispered angrily. Then, she got an idea. She mustered up all of her magic power and transported both herself and the sleeping hero to a secret fairy fountain.

She brushed herself off and made sure she looked okay, then she yelled happily. "Link!" Immediatly he woke up. He looked around and spotted Zelda. "...Zelda?" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I've missed you so much Link!" She kissed him over and over both on his lips and all over his face. "I love you so much, Link!"

The entire time Link was in shock, his eyes were opened up wide and his mouth was in the shape of a smile. "Where...where have you been, Zel?" She gazed lovingly at him. "I wish I could tell, but sadly this is only a dream..." "But it feels so real." "Doesn't it?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I just want to stay like this forever..."

He hugged her back. "Since this is a dream..." He whispered. "Goddesses, I love you Zelda!" He kissed her on the lips more passionatly then Zelda ever could have dreamed. "I don't care what daddy says, after all this is over, I'm going to be with you!" She planted a his on his cheek, leaving a mark of lipstick.

Link blushed wildly. "Do I ever have to wake up?" She looked to the ground. "Unfortunatly...we both do..." She placed her hands on the sides of his face and slowly leaned in. "Until we meet again...my hero..." She kissed him for the final time in his "dream".

He closed his eyes and Zelda used her magic to put him asleep. Once he was no longer awake, she transported both of them back to that spot in Hyrule Field.

She layed him down peacefully on the ground and transformed back into Sheik. She giggled girlishly and sat on the ground. She put her hand over her mouth and sighed. "I hope no one saw that..." She layed down on the ground and closed her eyes. "If only that didn't have to be a dream for him..."

**:] so watcha think? I like this story. See, I've been playing Ocarina of Time lately (pft, when am i not playing it?) and I love to come up with short stories like these to put them into my version of the Oot storyline. hehe, REVIW PLZ. :3**


End file.
